unorthodox love
by Donnamon
Summary: COMPLETE! CHAPPIE 3 IS UP! Prince of the star fall in love to the little cute mermaid. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**UNORTHODOX LOVE**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua character Harvest Moon dan heart eventnya itu punya Natsuse.**

**Saiia cuma pinjem doang.**

Forget-Me-Not Valley. Sebuah lembah yang sangat indah. Pemandangan alam yang menarik. Disana ada mata air yang terus mengeluarkan air panas dimusim dingin sekalipun. Di sekitar Kolam Dewi tumbuh bunga-bunga berwarna biru yang seakan-akan bercahaya dimalam hari, dan di dekatnya ada pula air terjun yang menakjubkan.

Penduduknya pun beragam. Tengoklah si kembar eksentrik pembuat kembang api. Dua anak kecil yang selalu bersaing dalam permainan kata. Seorang Lady tua beserta cucu dan butler-nya yang tinggal di mansion mewah. Belum lagi mahluk aneh semacam yeti yang hanya mucul saat musim dingin. Dan yang paling penting adalah, tokoh utama kita saat ini. Sang pencuri yang sangat terobsesi dengan kare. Skye.

Malam itu, di jalan utama yang mengarah ke jembatan, tampaklah Skye yang sedang berjalan melewati pertanian milik Vesta sembari berpikir untuk 'meminjam' beberapa sayuran milik Vesta besok. Tidak sekarang, karena ia sudah berjanji menemui Jill di pantai sebentar lagi. Kencan? Mungkin Jill menganggapnya seperti itu, tapi menurut Skye ia hanya akan pergi mememui sahabat baiknya. Yah, mereka mulai berteman sejak Jill membiarkan Skye kabur setelah ia mencuri dari Inner Inn.

"Selamat malam!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis. Flora!! Skye langsung bersembunyi. Beberapa hari lalu Skye mencuri artefak milik Flora dan Carter. Kalau Flora melihat Skye pasti ia akan langsung menangkapnya.

"Hm… malam. Ada apa malam-malam begini?" kali ini terdengar suara laki-laki. Arahnya dari rumah aneh yang selalu mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan di atapnya itu. Skye bisa menebak kalau yang sedang bicara dengan Flora adalah Daryll.

"Tadi waktu aku bertambang aku menemukan ini, aku nggak terlalu membutuhkannya. Aku tahu kamu menyukai ini, jadi untukmu saja."

"Rumput Hitam? Terimakasih, Flora."

_Apa? Dia bilang Rumput Hitam? Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk membuat kare. Mungkin itu yang aku butuhkan selama ini._

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Dadah…!"

"Hm… Sampai jumpa." CKLEK. Pintu tertutup. Skye menunggu sebentar, memastikan kalau si ilmuwan sudah terlelap. Beberapa saat kemudian, Skye berjalan dengan tenang ke rumah Daryll.

Setelah memasukan kawat ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutar-mutarnya, pintupun terbuka. Skye masuk perlahan-lahan, mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara. Daryll tertidur di meja kerjanya. Skye mulai mencari Rumput Hitam itu. Rak buku, meja, lemari, tidak ada dimanapun. _Sial. Tidak ada dimanapun. Hng? Apa itu? Pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah? Apakah ada disana?_

Skye membuka pintu itu, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Siapa itu?" deg. Skye langsung membeku. _Ketahuan?_ Ia menoleh. Dan melihat seorang gadis cantik yang berendam dalam bath tub. Rambutnya pendek berwarna hijau. Dilengannya terikat seuntai pita merah. Imut. Skye jadi agak terpana. Lalu ia menyapanya. "Hehe, aku adalah Pangeran Bintang yang dikirim untuk menemanimu yang sedang dalam kesendirian."

"Ha?" si gadis mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eh, kenapa ada disini malam-malam? Apa kamu pencuri? DARYYLLL!!!" gadis itu berteriak. Skye cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya. "Sshhtt… Diamlah, gadis manis, atau—" Skye terdiam. Dia melihat keseluruh tubuh si gadis. Bagian yang seharusnya berupa kaki malah… _ekor ikan?_

"Hihihi… Kaget ya? Kenalkan, aku Leia, seperti yang kau lihat, aku Putri Duyung." Gadis itu—Leia tersenyum.

"…" Skye kelihatan agak shock, dia sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jadi, Pangeran Bintang, kenapa ada disini? Jangan harap aku percaya alasan tadi. Apa kamu temannya Daryll?"

"Hehe, sebenarnya tebakanmu tadi benar, Little Cutey Mermaid."

"Hmm… jadi kamu beneran maling? Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil aku Phantom Skye, Skye si Pencuri Bayangan."

"Apa yang kamu cari? Tidak ada apa-apa disini."

"Awalnya aku datang untuk mengambil Rumput Hitam, tapi aku berubah pikiran, aku akan mencuri hatimu." Skye tersenyum cool banget, Leia merah padam wajahnya.

"A—ap—ng—m—m—Sky— " Leia jadi gagap terus blushing-blushing ngga jelas.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Apa ilmuwan itu menjadikanmu bahan penelitiannya? Jujur saja, tadinya kupikir putri duyung itu hanya ada dalam mitos."

"ENAK AJA!! Daryll adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku, TAU!!" Leia tiba-tiba marah.

"Sshh… Diam" Skye memberi isyarat untuk diam dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kamu mau aku ditangkap?!"

"Euh, Iya maaf… Tapi Daryll bukan orang seperti itu tahu!!" Leia mendesis dengan suara rendah. "Asal tahu aja ya, waktu aku terdampar di pantai Forget-Me-Not Valley gara-gara angin topan, Daryll menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kesini. Dan sejak saat itu aku tinggal disini."

"Hm, 'sejak saat itu tinggal disini'? itu karena Daryll mengurungmu untuk menjadikanmu onjek penelitiannya, kan?"

"Bukan, aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Sebagai balas budi, aku selalu memasak dan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas rumah untuknya."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi kamu itu semacam pembantunya."

"Ugh, nggak seperti itu… Lebih baik kamu pergi! Kamu membuatku kesal!" Leia mengusir Skye.

"Baiklah, kalau itu membuatmu senang. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakiti hatimu. Aku pergi. Kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Aku janji." Mau nggak mau Leia jadi serba salah juga. "Eh, tunggu, aku nggak—" tapi Skye terlanjur pergi. Leia mendesah. _Skye. Aku baru saja bertemu pencuri bayangan yang sangat memesona. _

--

Angin malam menerpa wajah Skye, membuat rambut silvernya menari-nari. Ia menyeberangi jembatan, menyusuri jalan utama yang akan membawanya ke Mineral Town. Tapi pikirannya tidak ada disana, melainkan di ruang bawah tanah rumah aneh yang selalu mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan di atapnya. _Leia. Aku baru saja bertemu putri duyung yang sangat memesona._

--

--

--

--

--

--

Horeee!!!!!! Jadi juga fanfic pertamaku!!!

Skye : Woi author jelek! Aku ini cuma mencuri bahan-bahan makanan buat bikin kare tau! Ngapain juga nyuri artefak ga guna gitu??!!!

Author : Oh iya ya? Mm… *mikir* ya udah anggep aja artefak yang kamu curi itu adalah prasasti kuno jaman dulu yang berisi resep membuat kare (?).

Skye : Ha??

Flora : *tiba-tiba muncul* Hei kucing garong!! Balikin gak artefak gue!!!

Skye : Huweee!!! (kabur dikejar-kejar Flora).

Author : hah? Ah ada-ada aja mereka…. Oh iya! *baru sadar* Halo para Readers!! Bagaimanakah fanfic pertama saya ini?? Bagus? Biasa aja? Jelek? Ditunggu reviewnya yah!!

Oiya, saia mau memperkenalkan diri dulu; namaku Millefiori Monica, mau panggil apa aja terserah. Game favoritku udah pasti Harvest Moon terutama yang DS Cute karna emang Cuma itu Harverst Moon yang pernah aku mainin. Sebenernya pengen banget maen yang MFoMT tapi aku masih asyik maen yang DSC jadi ga mau maen yang laen dulu. Betewe gimana sih caranya conect MFoMT ke DSC? Aku dah cari di yahoo answer tapi ga ngerti … Eh eh eh malah jadi curhat, ya udah deh sekian dulu. Sekali lagi jangan lupa ngereview ya~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**UNORTHODOX LOVE**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua character Harvest Moon dan heart eventnya itu punya Natsume.**

**Saiia cuma pinjem doang.**

Skye duduk diatas batu besar di tepi Kolam Dewi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Jari-jari tangannya yang satu lagi terus bergerak-gerak cepat mengetuk batu tanda ketidak-sabaran. Mata hijaunya menerawang kekejauhan.

_Uuhh… aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi._

"Skye?" Jill yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap Skye heran. Tidak biasanya Skye bersikap seperti itu.

"Ya?"

"jadi?"

"Eh? Apanya?" Skye agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Jill. Jill menghela napas. "Dengarkan orang yang sedang bicara dong. Tadi aku tanya kenapa kau tidak datang ke pantai seminggu lalu. Aku menunggumu, tahu."

"Oh, itu. Ya, anggap saja aku lupa."

"Alasan apa itu," Jill memutar bola matanya sinis. "ya sudah aku pulang saja." Ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ngambek, ya?" goda Skye. "jangan biarkan kemarahan menutupi kecantikanmu."

"Sayang sekali. Aku sudah nggak mempan dengan rayuan gombal begitu. Eh, tapi aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Besok ada festival dan aku nggak mau terlambat bangun."

"Mm… Baiklah. Selamat malam, my dear. Semoga harimu indah besok."

"Dah…" dan Jill pun pergi.

_Nah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

Skye melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah Daryll. Sempat ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam saat tiba di depan pintu, tapi toh akhirnya Skye masuk juga dengan cara yang sama seperti minggu lalu.

Lagi-lagi ia menemukan Daryll tertidur di meja kerjanya. Skye menyipitkan mata karena silau oleh lampu-lampu aneh yang tidak hanya diluar tapi juga ada di dalam rumah. Ia mengendap-endap ke ruang bawah tanah dan melihat si Putri Duyung di bath tub-nya.

Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Skye. Skye lalu mendekatinya. "Merindukanku, Nona Manis?" Leia menoleh. "Skye! Kau datang!" wajahnya berubah ceria.

"Hehe. Sudah kuduga kau kesepian tanpaku."

"Eh... enggak kok! Maksudku tadi, untuk apa kamu kesini lagi?! Bukannya kamu bilang enggak akan datang lagi?!" Leia langsung pasang tampang jutek.

"Hmph… kan aku pernah bilang, aku adalah Pangeran Bintang yang dikirim untuk menemanimu yang sedang dalam kesendirian. Dan aku akan mencuri hatimu. Ingat?"

"Oh." Mukanya merona lagi.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar merindukanku ya? Mengingat wajah cantikmu yang sedih tadi…"

"Enggak!! Aku cuma… cuma…" Leia menyandarkan dagunya ke pinggir bath tub.

"Ya?" pancing Skye.

"Ah nggak apa-apa kok. Pulang sana."

"Ugh, ya sudah." Skye berjalan mendekati dapur. Ia mengambil bubuk kare dan rumput hitam yang ada di situ. "Oke. Aku ambil ini." Lalu ia pergi.

"Hei!!"

--

--

--next days--

Skye sedang di rumahnya. Memasak kare dengan variasi bahan yang bebeda tiap-tiap harinya. Ya, Skye memang selalu 'bereksperimen' dengan berbagai resep yang berbeda setiap harinya. Mencoba menemukan komposisi yang tepat. Mulai dari sayuran dari pertanian Vesta sampai daun teh herbal yang ia ambil dari rumah Lumina sudah dicobanya. Tapi tetap saja…

Karenya sudah jadi. Dibuat dari campuran Kare Pelangi dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang biasa. Tapi kali ini ia menambahkan Rumput Hitam. _Ultimate Curry_. Skye mengeluarkannya dari pot dan memakannya sesuap.

_Cih. Sama saja. Selalu ada yang kurang. Tapi apa?_

Skye mencoba mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Jill dulu. Sepertinya dulu Jill pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini…

'Mungkin kau tidak membuatnya dengan cinta.' Ya. Itulah yang dulu dikatakannya.

_Cinta, heh?_

--

--

Skye berjalan melalui Forget-Me-Not Valley dengan tenang walaupun saat ini masih sore. Seingatnya hari ini ada festival di pantai, makanya jalanan sepi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di rumah Leia. Skye memasuki rumah itu dan mendapati Leia sedang sibuk di dapur—nice timing.

"Ternyata Putri Duyung bisa memasak juga, ya?" Leia menoleh. "Oh. Skye. Eh, tadi itu nyindir?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma memuji seorang Petri Duyung cantik jelita yang pandai memasak seperti dirimu." Skye tersenyum. Leia merona—lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau buat?" tanya Skye.

"Sashimi. Sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah bosan makan makanan yang terbuat dari ikan terus. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku cuma bisa membuat sashimi, grilled fish, dan semacamnya. Hhh…." Leia menghela napas, kelihatan jemu.

"Aku ada ide, mau aku ajari membuat sesuatu yang lain?" tawar Skye. Ia melihat-lihat bumbu dapur di rak. Jelas sekali apa yang dicarinya. Ia mngambil beberapa bubuk kare.

"Hei! Kok bubuk karenya cuma segini?"

"Ho… Seingatku kemarin ada maling yang mencurinya. Mungkin kau bisa meminta maling itu untuk mengembalikannya?"

"Ugh, oke, oke. Ini juga sudah cukup, kok." ucap Skye salah tingkah.

"Nah, master. Apa yang akan kau buat?"

"Hmm… maunya sih Kare Pelangi, tapi kalau bubuk karenya sedikit… Ya sudah, buat Kare Putih saja."

"Kare, ya. Aku belum pernah membuat kare sebelumnya. Susah nggak?"

"Gampang kok. Pertama…"

--

--

--Skye's house--

Skye berbaring telentang di kasur. Memandangi langit-langit. Memikirkan 'acara masak-memasak' tadi. Jari Skye yang teriris pisau dan kemudian entah bagaimana malah diakhiri dengan lempar-lemparan tepung. Memang kekanakan, tapi Skye menyukainya. Lalu, waktu karenya sudah jadi, kelihatan sangat berantakan. Tapi waktu Skye mencicipinya…

Itulah yang dicarinya selama ini. Kare itu benar-benar enak, terlepas dari penampilannya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah Kare Putih bisa seenak itu? Padahal Skye sudah sering membuatnya. Tapi dulu setiap Skye membuatnya rasanya tidak pernah memuaskan.

_Cinta, heh?_

Skye buru-buru menepis pikiran itu dan kemudian tertidur…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

hiya!!!! Akhirnya apdet juga. Woho… cepat, ya? *ditimpuk* Euh… iya iya… maafkan yah, apdetnya lama… baru selesai try out tau…

Hmm… apa kalian merasa chappie 2 ini pendek banget? Aku juga ngerasa gitu sih. Tadinya yang pas Skye ma Leia lagi masak-masak mau diceritain detailnya, tapi kehabisan ide. Terus sebenernya plot sampe tamat udah ada di kepala, tapi ada faktor males ngetik juga -_-; jadi tunggu aja chappie berikutnya!!! Mmm… ngomongin chappie selanjutnya… *liat kalender* Kyaaaa!!!!!! Minggu depan Latnas!!!! Huweee…. Kayaknya updet yang berikutnya bakalan lama, nih… hiks hiks….

Pokoknya readers sabar aja yah. Dan jangan lupa review~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**UNORTHODOX LOVE**

**Disclaimer:**

**Skye itu punya Natsume. Leia juga punya Natsume.**

**Forget-Me-Not Valley Natsume punya.**

**Jadi Harvest Moon punya Natsume!!!**

**Tapi fanfic ini aku punya!!!**

Daryll's House.

Siang hari. Seperti biasa, Daryll sedang berkutat di labnya. Tampaknya ia membuat… Apa itu? Robot musang? Kucing? Sesuatu yang berwarna biru… Doraemon, ya? Oh, lupakan, nggak penting…

_Tok tok tok. _Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Daryll menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak ke pintu. "Ya? Oh, Galen? Ada apa?" ternyata Galen yang datang. Si kakek pemancing yang tinggal bersama istrinya, Nina, di dekat lahan kosong milik Barney Circus itu, tahu, kan? "Bukan apa-apa, sih. Cuma menemukan 'sesuatu' saat memancing di pantai. apa kamu bisa membukanya?"

"Hm? Coba kulihat…" _krek. "_Sudahterbuka. Gampang, kok."

"Eh? Tapi tadi aku susah sekali membukanya. Dan kenapa aku merasa capek sekali? Oh, itu pasti karena umurku. Lebih baik aku pulang. Terima kasih, Daryll." Ucap Galen. Kemudian ia pergi, sementara Daryll masih melihat-lihat 'sesuatu' yang dibawa Galen tadi. "Ini punya siapa, ya? Hm? 'Leia'?"

--

--

--

Malamnya, seperti biasa, Skye pergi ke rumah Leia. Rasanya itu sudah jadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap malam. Ya, ya, ya. Seperti biasa; mengendap-endap, bersembunyi, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, mengendap-endap lagi. Seperti pencuri profesional saja. Yah, dia memang maling, sih.

Sampai di rumah Leia, Skye langsung menyapa, "Malam, Leia…? Eh?". Kosong. "Leia…?" Tidak ada siapapun. Skye kembali ke atas. Juga tidak ada Leia. "Kemana, ya?" Skye memutar matanya, "Oh, mungkin pergi atau apa, besok juga pulang," mencoba tidak peduli, akhirnya Skye memutuskan untuk pulang, dan akan kembali besok.

Tapi, besok dan seterusnya, Leia tetap tidak ada. Seminggu, dua minggu, dan akhirnya cukup lama untuk membuat Skye khawatir.

--

--

--

_Leia, kamu kemana, sih?_ Skye terus saja memikirkan Leia. Bahkan saat ia sedang membuat kare, seperti sekarang ini. Padahal biasanya Skye selalu berkonsentrasi penuh saat sedang memasak makanan yang digilainya itu. Setelah karenya jadi, Skye mencobanya. Hambar. Padahal saat ia membuatnya bersama Leia terasa enak sekali. Dan Skye merasa sedih saat mengingatnya. Apa itu artinya Skye menyukai Leia? Entahlah. Yang pasti Skye merasa kehilangan.

Pada suatu malam Skye kembali ke rumah Leia, dan hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya ia memustuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Seperti cowok yang baru patah hati, ya? Tapi pantai memang tempat yang bagus untuk melupakan kesedihan kita—atau apapun itu yang sedang Skye rasakan, kehilangan, mungkin?

Berdiri di tepi pantai. membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menerpanya. Skye berharap Leia ada di sini.

"Skye…? Kyaa! Skye!!"

"Hm?" oh, oh, sepertinya Skye mulai membayangkan kalau dia mendengar suara Leia.

"Skye! Sini sini!!" Skye menoleh, dan dia tahu kalau dia tidak sekedar membayangkannya. "Leia?"

--

"Leia? Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Um.. Ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya intinya sekarang aku tinggal di pantai ini."

"Oh. Oke. Mm.. aku sempat khawatir tadinya, eh, paling enggak kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Hm? Kya, Skye mengkhawatirkanku? Makasih!"

"Hei! Jangan ge-er dulu. Aku cuma… cuma…"

"Ya…?" pancing Leia.

"Kurasa aku merasa kehilangan saat kau tidak ada, my cutey mermaid."

"Oh, kata-kata gombal lagi, bosan."

"Serius, kok."

"Oh, ya?" tanyanya skeptis.

--

--

--

Beberapa hari kemudian. Tampak seseorang sedang berenang-renang di pantai. malam-malam begini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Leia. Ia terus berenang berputar-putar di pantai. kelihatan agak panik. Seperti sedang memunggu seseorang. Sampai akhirnya Skye muncul. "Skye!" panggil Leia.

"Ada apa? Kok panik?"

"Mm… Mm…"

"Apaan?" tanya Skye heran.

"Eh, jadi, eh, itu, mm…" Skye heran melihatnya. Leia aneh sekali. "Apa sih? Bilang saja."

"Mm… oke. Jadi… " Leia menarik napas. _Katakan, Leia. Cepat katakan. Dan tetaplah kuasai dirimu._ Ucap Leia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar, aku nggak mau ini jadi seperti drama di TV, jadi bersikaplah biasa saja, oke?"

"'Bersikap biasa saja'? harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, tahu."

"Dengar dulu! Mm… aku pernah bilang kalau aku terseret ke Forget-Me-Not Valley gara-gara angin topan, ingat?"

"Jadi?"

"Kamu nggak ngerti? Jadi, tempat tinggalku bukan di Forget-Me-Not Valley ini, kan?"

"L-lalu?" tanya Skye khawatir. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Leia.

"Lalu, aku harus pulang, kan?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei!" seru Leia. "Sudah kubilang jangan jadikan ini seperti drama di TV yang penuh air mata itu! Senyumlah dan katakan sesuatu yang bagus, kumohon…" ia sendiri kedengaran seperti mau menangis.

"Jangan—maksudku, eh, b-baiklah. Kapan kau pergi?" dan Skye benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Sekarang."

"Ap—I-iya. Nah, selamat jalan, kalau begitu."

"Ya. Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal…"

--

--

Pantai memang memiliki pesonanya sendiri. Orang-orang yang patah hati selalu pergi ke sana. Tidak hanya itu, di pantai kita juga bisa menemukan 'seseorang' yang kelak mungkin akan jadi yang paling berharga bagi kita. Dan… kita juga bisa kehilangan 'seseorang' itu di pantai. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Hei, pernah dengar istilah 'angin darat' dan 'angin laut'? Karena perbedaan suhu, di siang hari terjadi angin laut, dan di malam hari terjadi angin darat. Tapi, kita tidak sedang ingin membicarakan masalah ilmiah, kan? Maaf.

Seorang pencuri telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia ingin mencuri hati seorang gadis. Namun hatinya lah yang tercuri. Ia kehilangan hatinya, kekasih hatinya. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Semua kesedihannya, kehilangannya, telah dihempaskan oleh sesuatu yang bernama 'angin darat' tadi. Kesedihannya telah terbawa sampai ke garis horizon, hilang sudah. Si pencuri mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya, Blue Feather. Tadinya ingin ia berikan pada sang gadis. Tapi sudah terlambat, kan? Ia tersenyum, lalu melempar benda itu ke laut. Berharap angin-apapun-itu akan menyampaikannya pada gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Apa kau sedang patah hati? Sedih? Kehilangan? Sedang mencari 'seseorang'? Datanglah ke pantai Forget-Me-Not Valley. Dan dapatkan kebahagianmu, kalau kamu beruntung.

FIN.

[Author's Note]

Yosh! Akhirnya update! Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Bagus? Jangan lupa review~~~

Oh, ya. Buat yang nggak main HMDS atau HMDSC mungkin bingung, kenapa Leia pindah ke pantai? benda apakah yang ditemukan Galen?? Yupz, itu adalah heart event terakhirnya Leia, tapi dengan sedikit pengubahan. Jadi intinya: waktu Galen (aslinya si player, tapi di fic ini jadi Galen) lagi mancing di pantai, dia nemu sebuah botol kaca berisi pesan—Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin, negai wo kometa MESSEJI… *dilempar botol gara-gara nyanyi* Terus botol itu di bawa ke tempat Daryll. Pas dibuka ternyata isinya pesan dari ibunya Leia buat Leia. Dan akhirnya Leia kembali ke pantai!

Mm… kalian kecewa nggak karena endingnya angst? Tadinya pengen dibikin happy, tapi nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba muncul berbagai ide di kepala, dan waktu diketik entah kenapa jadi kayak gini T_T . Aku juga ngetiknya cepet-cepet, biar bisa cepet di update, jadi mungkin ada beberapa misstypo. Udah gitu rasanya ini cerita kesannya keburu-buru banget. Maaf kalo jelek, dan makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini.

Review, onegai~~~


End file.
